


sweeter than a margarita

by illinois_e



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (i am), (i really am), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, Handcuffs, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, authority kink, god i think that's it, now i think there's a lot of kinks in this and im probably going to skip a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illinois_e/pseuds/illinois_e
Summary: “Oh, I don't know, maybe yes? Considering the fact that youhandcuffedme, put me in apolice carand is now driving meout of the cityand into God knows where. So yeah, I might be a little scared here.”where Sehun has the biggest authority kink ever seen and Baekhyun (sort of) breaks the law to fulfill it.





	sweeter than a margarita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chansehbaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansehbaek/gifts).



> i'm burning in shame but here we go  
> 1) this fic is a late birthday present for karen, who asked for sebaek in handcuffs, but did not, i believe, ever thought it would end up a mess this big  
> 2) thanks succjinie neu amigo for proofreading this and making me laugh with my horrible typos (pumpi his dicki)  
> 3) i'm just really sorry even though im not because i'm doing this for a (very kinky) friend. the power of friendship prevents me from ever regretting this fic (even though it's a monumental mistake)  
> 4) the title is from the masterpiece called PEACH, by the one and only zhang yixing (HOLD UP LITTLE MAMA JUST BACK THAT THANG UP)  
> 5) hope y'all can at least enjoy the ride (i'm kidding there's no riding here)

Dating a cop, Sehun can say, has its downsides.

There is the constant fear that something bad might happen with his boyfriend while he’s at work, and even when he isn’t. There is the recurrent cancellation of plans because of some operation that started suddenly, and no, I can’t come home at 6 p.m., Sehun, and no, I don’t know when I will be able to. There’s also the matter of having to hide his marijuana under his heavy college books, and having to light incense to clear the smell in the flat every time he calls Jongin for a hit.

But that doesn’t mean there aren’t some good things, too. Yesterday, for example, Baekhyun came home with handcuffs in his back pocket, claiming that he was so eager to just get into their room and feed Sehun his cock that he forgot to leave them at the station. That, Sehun thinks, doesn’t explain the fact that in the next morning, with the handcuffs at clear sight on their bedside table, Baekhyun forgot to take them with him when he went to work. And Baekhyun forgets a lot of things — including their dating anniversary, which infuriates Sehun, because how can he? —, but not ones work-related, and definitely not a pair of handcuffs at his home, with his more than prone to mischief boyfriend.

Sehun twirls the cuffs in his hand, feeling the cold metal against his skin. His wrists are thin enough that if, hypothetically, he wore them, it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest. Now if someone, hypothetically, manhandled him or, so to say, cuffed him to the bedpost and gave him a hard fucking, then it would hurt. A bit.

It's a good thing that Sehun doesn’t mind a little pain here and there.

After dinner, when Baekhyun sits in the bed, with his head propped against two pillows, and puts his glasses to read — something that really turns Sehun on —, Sehun walks to the living room with muffled steps, finds the handcuffs where he’d left them, behind the television,  when he heard Baekhyun coming and makes his way to the bedroom like there’s nothing wrong going on, and like he’s walking with his hand behind his back for no reason at all.

Baekhyun raises his head from the book, and it takes him three seconds to notice something's not right. He always praised himself for having good, cop-worthy instincts, and they're flashing wildly inside of his head in that moment. Baekhyun sighs, closes his book and looks at Sehun from over his glasses.

“I've worked like crazy today and I'm very tired, so whatever plan for world domination your evil mastermind is devising, just spill it before I go sleep.”

Sehun doesn’t even has the decency to look ashamed; much on the contrary. “For the tenth time, Baekhyun, those were conspiracy theories and I wasn’t the one that put them together. If you want to stay in the little bubble the government created for you, that’s _fine_ for me. I don’t care. However,” he says, crossing the distance to the bed with only four steps, bless his long legs. “the plan I was devising was less about world domination and more about, how can I say… _Bedroom_ domination.”

Before his speech can lose it’s power, Sehun puts his arms before his chest, showing to his boyfriend the handcuffs. He stretches the chain, making it clink, like some dominatrix in a porn video—if only he had a whip too.

And Sehun can’t lie and say that the whole thing doesn’t have him starting to get hard already, the simple thought of Baekhyun throwing his face first on the bed and pinning his hands to the bedpost. Baekhyun ripping his shirt open because he couldn’t be bothered to take it off before, Baekhyun opening Sehun’s fly with his teeth, yanking his pants down and giving his by now fully hard a cock a long, nice suck. Baekhyun—

Baekhyun who looks at Sehun, then down at the cuffs, then back at Sehun. “No.”

If dicks had the ability to produce sounds, Sehun’s would be making a sad, sad noise, just like a balloon deflating. Junior is probably wrinkled like an old man right now.

“Why not?” Sehun pouts, imitating his best friend, Jongin, whenever he’s denied something. When Jongin pouts, it’s super effective. When Sehun does it, well. He’s still getting the hang of this thing.

Baekhyun sighs and takes the handcuffs away from Sehun’s hold before he does something stupid. Sehun’s been known by doing stupid things and then feigning innocence under a cool façade. “It’s not that I don’t want it, okay? But have you ever thought about where are the keys to this thing?”

Oh.

“Oh,” he says. “I don’t think so.”

“Even if you did, you wouldn’t have found the keys, because they’re on top of my desk, at the station. And I don’t think it would be a good idea to lock you and then have to call a fireman to get your beautiful wrists out of it.” Baekhyun pursed his lips before giving Sehun’s face an affectionate tap. “Sorry, you’ll have to fulfill your kinky dreams in some other manner.”

“Don’t worry, you crushed all my kinky dreams. They’re ashes, they’re dust. If Shakespeare could look at them right now, he would say they are, and I quote ‘food for worms’.”

Baekhyun tries to stifle a laugh but fails, and Sehun doesn’t refrain himself from slapping his arm. “What are you laughing at, you moron? You can bet that when you come to me with a blindfold, I’m going to tie your dick with it and squeeze until it falls off.”

“Ouch! Don’t channel all your anger at me and much less at my dick, brat.” He easily pins Sehun’s arms under his. His boyfriend might be tall as a lamppost, but Baekhyun’s the cop here, and the muscles under his shirt don’t leave any doubt of how easily he can manhandle Sehun.

But let never be said that Baekhyun was a bad boyfriend. He _gently_ throws Sehun to the other side of the bed and lays flat down on his back. “Now, I wasn’t lying when I said I was tired, but maybe if you stop complaining and sit at my face real quickly, I might have the energy to eat you out before I sleep.”

“That’s unfair,” Sehun whines, although Baekhyun can clearly hear his smile. “You’re using my weak spots against me.”

“Sure, but wow. I’m so sleepy. Doesn’t the night seems nice for a long, deep sleep, Sehun?”

Sehun laughs and rolls to his side before getting up. He makes quick work of his pants, giving Baekhyun a nice view of his ass before he straddles Baekhyun’s face. “If you think that’s a good way of getting my pardon, you’re wrong. Very wrong.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Baekhyun says. He gives Sehun’s entrance a long lick, feeling his boyfriend’s thighs buckle beneath his hands; a feeling that, in his opinion, rivals any kind of forgiveness.

 

The smell of mold always gets Sehun in a sneeze streak, and today is no different. There’s a reason he doesn’t like studying at the library, and all of his friends know it well—or at least that’s what he thought before Jongin came at him, pouting about their next anthropology test  and how he would die before properly understanding what Lévi-Strauss meant when he compared the bricoleur and the engineer, and could Sehun please teach him at the library?

Sehun, being the good (and stupid) friend he was, agreed.

When he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, his can’t even breathe properly and he can’t sneeze because the librarian would look at him with her index finger tapped against her lips and Sehun _knows_ he’s not supposed to make noise in the library. But whether they like or not, one hour that sneeze is gonna come out, and it won’t be nice to see. Or hear.

Jongin is already dozing off over a book, so it’s not like they’re going back to studying anytime soon, or anytime at all. That also means Jongin will never understand Lévi-Strauss, at least not before the test, but it’s fine. He understood Clastres when Sehun couldn’t decipher a single phrase of his, so that makes them even in the anthropologic field.

He picks his phone and finds a message from Baekhyun (with a kissy emoji at the end of his contact name). Curious, because Baekhyun never sends him messages while he’s at work unless it’s about groceries or sex, he opens it.

 

 **_baekhyun,_ ** _15:42_

can u come 2 the station after class?

 

Baekhyun doesn’t work far from Sehun’s college, but what happens is usually the opposite: Baekhyun picking him up after class so they can both go home together. _Maybe the car broke_ , Sehun thinks, remembering how their car had been doing coughing sounds for months. Either way, he doesn’t press. If it was something important, Baekhyun would’ve told him already.

 

 ** _sehun,_** _15:49_

sure. class was over early, so im coming right away. that okay?

 **_baekhyun,_ ** _15:51_

yeah just wait for me in the parking lot

 **_sehun,_ ** _15:52_

see u!

 

Sehun doesn’t think anything else when Baekhyun doesn’t answer him with his typical three heart emojis (the blue one, the green and the purple, in this order), doesn't answer him at all. Instead, he nudges Jongin’s leg with his feet, careful not to jostle the table and attract unwanted attention. Jongin opens his eyes and yawns, giving Sehun a puzzled look, like he didn't notice he had woke up.

“The bricoleur… is the savage mind… and the engineer is the scientific… the scientific mind…” Jongin babbles in his half-asleep state and yawns again, louder. Sehun isn't impressed. He’d seen Jongin sleep through snowstorms and floods, so he's already expecting when his best friend crosses his arms and uses them as a pillow for another nap.

“Get up, sleepyhead. We’re leaving.”

“Why?” Jongin asks, unmoving.

“Because we’re not studying anymore, I’m about to die of asphyxiation and Baekhyun asked me to see him at the station. Now let’s go before you fall asleep again.”

Jongin complains as typical about Sehun disrespecting his need to sleep, but they’re out of the library in a minute. Jongin goes left to the bus stop while Sehun takes the right, crossing three blocks before he finds himself before the red brick walls of the police station. He makes his way around it, stopping at the back entrance, where he finds a single police car. Baekhyun is sitting in its hood, fiddling with his phone as he waits for his boyfriend.

Walking on his tiptoes, Sehun soundlessly comes close enough to the car so that he can surprise Baekhyun with a back hug. He doesn’t jump back, as Sehun expected it—maybe because he had already noticed his boyfriend as soon as he came.

“Hello peach cakes,” Sehun says, planting a kiss on Baekhyun’s round cheek. There’s a reason his pet name is _peach_ cakes. “Leaving early?”

“I already told you not to call me like that at work, Sehun.” Baekhyun sighs, knowing very well that when Sehun sets his mind about something, there’s no way of stopping him. “And yes. Are you ready?”

“Let’s go. I have a test tomorrow and I swear to you, Jongin dragged me to the library but we didn’t study shit. I just sneezed and he slept through it.”

Baekhyun only hums as he hops off the hood. Sehun turns his back to him and starts to search the parking lot with his eyes until he finds their car. Standing behind him, Baekhyun holds both his arms, caressing them before he brings them to his back, but Sehun doesn’t mind. Baekhyun is a touchy person.

Or so he thought, until he hears a characteristic _click_ coming from behind him.

“Uh, Baekhyun…” he begins, a bit confused. He’s sure the noise he heard was the one of a handcuff being locked in place, but there’s no one in the parking lot besides the two of them. “What was that?”

There’s also the feeling of cold metal grazing against his wrists, but Sehun is going to ignore that—he’s going to act dumb, he’s going to pretend this isn’t happening because his brain might go into overdrive if he tries to make sense of that.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer him. Instead, he slips his fingers in the chain between the handcuffs and _pulls_ , feeling as Sehun has to stumble back to keep from falling. “Good,” he says.

“What the fuck? Doesn't feel good from here.”

“This was _your_ idea, Sehun. Now be quiet, you don't wanna anyone seeing you like this, or do you? I never pegged you for an exhibitionist.”

Baekhyun’s breath is warm against his ear and Sehun’s throat is dry like the desert. He lets out the smallest of whimpers as his head hangs down. He is sure he's missing some piece of the big picture in front of him, but in that moment he's more worried with the possibility of someone seeing his boyfriend guiding him around with his hands cuffed, so he willingly goes along with Baekhyun as he directs him to the police car and fastens the belt before closing the door and walking to the other side.

He waits until Baekhyun is already driving them somewhere (where, preferably, he won't be called an exhibitionist) to open his mouth.

“You have, like, three minutes to explain this before I start screaming.” Baekhyun starts laughing, but stops as soon as he sees the dead serious expression on Sehun’s face. Maybe he should have explained the whole thing first—but then it wouldn't have been a surprise.

“What, you don't trust me?” Baekhyun keeps his eyes focused on the street, and soon they're off Seoul and taking the highway. Whenever the road is clean, he stoles a glance at Sehun. “Do you think I'm kidnapping you or something?”

“Oh, I don't know, maybe yes? Considering the fact that you _handcuffed_ me, put me in a _police car_ and is now driving me _out of the city_ and into God knows where. So yeah, I might be a little scared here.”

Baekhyun slows down the car a little—he’s still a cop, even when he’s doing the most not cop-like thing _ever_ , and he’s cautious, always, even more with Sehun at his side. “Look, last night you wanted to use the cuffs, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, mildly suspicious. “but I wanted to be fucked while cuffed, not to be _whisked away_ while cuffed. That’s two different things.”

“I’m whisking you away so I can fuck you, okay? I just _really_ need you to trust me on this one.”

Sehun lets his head lean against the window, seeing as they pass by a multitude of trees. He has a faint recognition of the path, remembering all the times Baekhyun took him to Incheon so they could spend the weekend at Eurwangi beach. It was right when they started dating, before Baekhyun apparently needed to _sort of_ kidnap him so they could have sex.

“I’m fine, I swear. I was just, you know, wondering, because we have a perfectly good queen size bed at home and when can always have sex on it. And there’s the sofa, and the kitchen counter, and the shower… Also the table, if you want to count the table. That’s a lot of places for us to have sex at home, if you ask my opinion.”

Baekhyun sighs. Sometimes, it’s difficult to be the adult in the relationship, even more when your other half is an adult too, but behaves like a brat most of the time. “I didn’t.”

“Fine.” They stay silent for a while. Baekhyun thinks about turning the siren on to funk things up a little, but decides against it in the end. People are more likely than not already wondering why there’s a police car in the highway—Baekhyun doesn’t need to give them any more reasons to slow down and stare.

Maybe he should put the whole thing off. It’s okay, Baekhyun thinks, to make a mistake; after all he can’t foresee how Sehun would react to certain things. Like the time Sehun called him _daddy_ while they were fucking and later, when they were almost sleeping, Baekhyun kindly asked him to never do it again. Mistakes happen, right? There’s no shame in it.

And now that Baekhyun thinks about his plan — handcuffing Sehun, taking him to a special secluded place and fucking him senseless —, it does seem a little stupid.

He pulls the car on the sideway and unbuckles his seatbelt so that he can fully turn and stare at Sehun’s eyes. “Do you wanna go home?”

“What?” Sehun asks, dumbfounded. Just as he was getting a little hot about this mysterious side of his boyfriend. “Now? But we didn’t fuck yet.”

“I know, I just— We’re almost there and I was hoping I would’ve already popped a boner by now, but you look like you didn’t like the idea, so I’m giving us the chance to go back before this turns into some disastrous thing we’ll get the chills whenever we remember it in the future.” He says it all in one breath, afraid to stutter and turn this into something even more ridiculous. “So, do you want to? Go home, I mean.”

Sehun fiddles as much as he can with the cuffs behind his back before answering. He knows his reaction in the first moment was kind of a turnoff, but no one could blame him for being confused as fuck. It was a normal reaction when being cuffed by your boyfriend without any explanation.

“I don’t want to. You said we’re almost there, anyway, and I don’t see why we shouldn’t just go with it.” Sehun shrugs, though it is hard to do this with his arms held behind his back. “Next time, just remember to warn me beforehand, okay? I was scared mostly because I had no idea about what were you doing. If I knew this was about sex I wouldn’t have asked a thing.”

“We good, then?”

“Yeah. And about you boner: I could blow you if I wasn’t, you know, _handcuffed_.”

“I think my dick can wait a little more, Sehun.” Baekhyun pulls the car back into the highway and steps down on the accelerator.

It didn’t take him ten minutes to see the curve he was looking for. Baekhyun turns the vehicle, taking them off smooth asphalt and onto a dirt road that sneaks through a small patch of forest. He takes another turn left and enters into the forest, stopping a minute later in a small clearing he discovered a long time ago.

He opens the door on Sehun’s side, helping him get off the car. His boyfriend looks around in amazement before saying: “I can’t believe you brought me here so we could have kinky sex.”

“We already had sex here before.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t _kinky_ ,” he says, as if that is the important part.

Maybe he’s right, maybe it is the important part. If Sehun says they’re doing kinky sex, then Baekhyun’s gonna make sure they have damn good kinky sex.

Before Sehun could say anything else, before he could _laugh_ or do something else that would turn Baekhyun’s legs into putty, he pulls him along by the cuffs until they both are in front of the car. Then, he puts both his hands on Sehun’s shoulders, a quiet sign for him to kneel down. Sehun obediently does so, cheek pressed against the slight bulge — _finally_ — in Baekhyun’s pants.

And Baekhyun would let Sehun do things his way if he could, but not today, not now. He pulls Sehun away by his hair until there is a safe distance of at least ten centimeters between his cock and Sehun’s face.

“Are you a dog, Sehun?” It isn’t a rhetorical question. Sehun learns that when Baekhyun pulls his hair, demanding an answer.

“No,” he says, the next words getting stuck on his throat. “I'm not a dog, sir.”

Oh, but it was so easy for him to let himself slip, to relax his shoulders and just give give give while Baekhyun takes takes takes.

“Then stop nuzzling my dick and suck it.”

Sehun doesn’t need to be told twice. It’s a hassle doing this with his hands stuck behind his back, so Baekhyun undoes his fly and takes his pants down just enough to free his cock. He’s still half-hard — he wasn’t kidding when he said that Sehun’s incessant questioning wouldn’t let him pop a boner in the car. Sehun knows how to make it up for him.

 _If_ he could use his hands, he would’ve held Baekhyun in his hand and tapped him against his cheek, smearing his skin with precum; he would’ve traced his lips with the head until they shone, because Baekhyun liked it when he played dirty, and Sehun _always_ played dirty. But alas, he can’t—and he won’t dare ask Baekhyun to uncuff him, and doesn’t want it to happen.

Sehun starts from the base, kissing and licking the underside of his boyfriend’s cock until he reaches the tip, where a big drop of precum is already forming. He spreads it the best he can do using his bottom lip, feeling Baekhyun shudder against his mouth every time his tongue slips under the crown.

“ _Stop teasing_ ,” Baekhyun hisses, when Sehun traces his slit with the tip of his tongue, coaxing more precum to come out, enough to make the slide down slick and easy. “You better get my dick wet if you don’t want to be fucked raw.”

This time Sehun is the one left shuddering. He opens his mouth and lets Baekhyun’s head rest against his tongue for a second, feeling the weight of it, before closing his lips around and going down until the middle. It’s hard work without his hands to support himself, but he manages it, goes slow, tongue flat on the underside of Baekhyun’s cock and humming around it. Baekhyun has to lean against the car hood, and Sehun grows more confident, bobbing his head up and down, going lower and lower, stopping only when he feels the tip push past his gag reflex.

“God,” he hears Baekhyun moan above him, feels how much he's refraining himself from thrusting into Sehun’s mouth. “You’re such a whore, aren't you? What if— What if someone comes and sees you like this, uh, with my dick so far up your mouth that your nose is buried in my crotch, what would they think? You would like that, wouldn't you? What's the meaning of being such a good slut if no one _knows_ it.”

Sehun feels tears coming into his eyes and he can't breathe, but God, he doesn't want to let Baekhyun go, doesn't want to stop hearing the things he said—the filthy, the sinful, the good. Sehun’s cock rests untouched, confined in the tight space of his jeans and Sehun could burst right now, easily, if someone just nicked him with a needle.

Instead, he moves his head up, trying to suck Baekhyun the best he can this last time. When his mouth is free again, he heaves, breathless, and Baekhyun’s hand is quick to come to his hair, brushing away the few strands that cling to his forehead.

“That's it, baby, you were so good. So good.” The difference between this Baekhyun and the one who called him a whore makes Sehun dizzy. Baekhyun’s fingers clear the tear tracks on Sehun’s cheeks softly, as if Sehun were truly a baby, as if he hadn’t his mouth full of cock not a minute ago. “Now it’s time for your reward, but you’ll have to stay quiet or you won’t deserve it.”

“Please,” Sehun begs him, still trying to catch his breath—he disobeys Baekhyun in the first opportunity he has, but it doesn’t matter. Hearing how hoarse his voice was only turns the fire burning within Baekhyun higher.

He helps Sehun get up and bends him down over the car’s hood, making his ass stick out. After that, he undresses Sehun from the waist down, having the care of taking his sneakers off, then his socks, his pants and his boxers. For the shirt to go off, he would need to uncuff Sehun, and that isn’t something he was looking forward to doing.

Baekhyun briefly thinks about undressing himself too, but decides against it—the uniform, he believes, plays a crucial role in this.

He lands a light smack on Sehun’s ass as a warning before going back to the car. Just after he arrived at the station, he sneaked to the parking lot and hid a tiny bottle of lube under the passenger seat. He has to pat around a little before finding it, but it’s still there, in the same place he left it.

It is, also, he notices now, the new, pink-colored lube Sehun bought online last week. Such a pity he won’t be able to see his boyfriend fingering himself open with it.

When Baekhyun comes back to the front of the car, Sehun has a small pout on his face, and Baekhyun can’t help but notice how red and shiny his lips are. “Where did you go?” Sehun asks him, and Baekhyun gives him another light smack on his butt, because he wasn’t supposed to speak.

“Doesn’t matter. Now spread you legs for me.” He squirts a small amount of lube in his fingers before putting the bottle in his back pocket. With one hand he steadies Sehun’s back, and the other teases the crack of his ass, finger catching against his rim, just shy of going in.

His teasing is interrupted when Sehun lets out a long whine, shaking against his restraints in a show of rebellion, although he doesn’t have any real pretensions of getting away. “You don’t need to do that. I fingered myself after you went to work… I’m still loose. I’m good.”

And this, this thing just here, is what makes Baekhyun’s resolve falters. Sehun deserves another smack for this, and not a light one this time, but all that Baekhyun can think of is the image of his boyfriend waking up hard and leaking in an empty bed, having to fuck himself in his fingers—which, he knows by experience, aren’t enough to sate him.

“Oh baby, I didn't ask you about that, did I?” Baekhyun chuckles, trying to keep his curiosity at bay. He rubs his thumb over Sehun’s rim, applying all the pressure he can without actually entering him. He _tries,_ but his imagination can't give him the answers he needs. “If you can't keep your little whore mouth shut, then tell me on how many fingers did you fuck yourself this morning.”

Sehun whines again, and it's terrible, Baekhyun thinks, how these noises always end up going straight to his cock. “Three…”

“Three,” he repeats. Sehun feels the moment where the pressure over his entrance disappears, and just as he's turning his head back to see why, suddenly there's three fingers inside him, hard and fast and _sweet_ , all the way in.

A yell rips its way through Sehun’s throat. He was right—Baekhyun knows his body well enough to notice that, yes, Sehun _is_ a bit loose, still. Now, he could teach the brat a lesson and finger him until he cries, but he was already close to his orgasm when Sehun deepthroated him, and by now he's aching with the need to be inside him, to fuck Sehun until he's nothing but a whimpering mess under him, mixing God's name with Baekhyun as if they were the same.

Baekhyun scissors his fingers inside Sehun just to be sure, careful not to brush against his prostate too much. When he deems Sehun properly stretched, he pulls out all his fingers at once, watching as Sehun’s rim twitches, suddenly empty. Sehun himself, too, lets out a quiet whimper and opens his legs wider, inviting Baekhyun—who is quick to pour some more lube on his cock and pumps himself a few times before aligning the head of his dick with Sehun’s hole.

“I told you to keep quiet, but you didn't, right?” he asks. Sehun thinks a whine is enough of an answer, but it's _not_ , and Baekhyun asks again, harsher this time. “Ain't I right, you loud slut?”

“Yes,” Sehun answers. “Yes, sir, you're right. I'm loud. A very loud slut.”

“Now, then, if you didn't keep quiet you don't deserve your reward. Or... You could use your mouth in your favor and beg for it.”

Sehun waits, but nothing else comes and he wants to ask _is that it?_ Because if Baekhyun ever thought this was some kind of punishment, well, he couldn't have been more wrong.

“Oh, please, sir— Please fuck me. I need your cock inside me, I need it now—”

Sehun loves begging, and Baekhyun is _so_ weak for it.

His plea turns into a long drawn moan when Baekhyun finally opens him up with his cock, finally gives in and fills Sehun until he's bottomed out and the harsh fabric of his uniform pants scratch the soft underside of Sehun’s thighs. Baekhyun doesn't wait before he starts thrusting, slow at the beginning, but quickening his pace as soon as Sehun starts moving alongside him, trying to take more of his cock inside.

In no time, his long thrusts turn fast and shallow, fingers gripping Sehun’s hip to keep him in place. He can feel the shivers running through Sehun’s spine each time he brushes his prostate, and he delights himself in how pliant Sehun already is, moaning and fucking himself back on Baekhyun’s cock as if his life depended on it.

Sehun’s cock hangs heavy between his legs, bouncing along him as he moves, completely untouched. Baekhyun intends for it to stay like that, knowing that Sehun is capable of coming from his prostate only, and how good he says that makes him feel.

“Fuck, Baekhyun—” Sehun almost sobs. His eyes are screwed shut and Baekhyun knows he's close to coming, can feel the way he clenches and unclenches around his dick. “Please, _please_.”

“What, baby, do you want me to touch your cock?” Sehun nods. “I don't think you need that. I think— I think that if you are the good bitch you say you are, then a fuck like this is enough to make you come.”

Sehun clenches around him like vice. He only needs one last push before falling apart.

“I bet you dreamed of it. Bet you always wanted to ride me in the car or at the station, bet you always wanted to be fucked by a _cop,_ didn't you. ‘Cause you love to be pinned down and fucked like the little whore you are, don’t you, baby?”

Sehun lets out a real sob when he comes, splattering white over the car’s hood. Baekhyun's hand on his hip is the only thing keeping him from falling down—he's heaving, his whole body is trembling with the aftershocks of an orgasm, and his legs feel like they're made of jelly.

Baekhyun doesn't take too long after him. Just one look at his boyfriend’s debauched face and he's a goner too. Sehun can faintly feel something warm hitting his walls before Baekhyun — gently — collapses on top of him.

They stay like this for some minutes, half naked in the middle of the woods where anyone could see them, Baekhyun's cock slowly slipping out of Sehun, before Sehun makes a noise of protest, and Baekhyun hums something that's supposed to resemble a question.

“Uncuff me before my arms fall off, idiot.” _Oh_ , Baekhyun thinks. He fishes the key in his back pocket and undoes the handcuffs locking Sehun’s arms in place.The tips of his fingers do seem a little blue, so Baekhyun holds Sehun’s hands on his own and blows warm air over them before letting his boyfriend stretch out.

“Holy shit,” Sehun says. His bones pop as he slowly brings his arm to his front and to his sides, in normal position. “I don't think these were supposed to stay that long.”

“It's your fault for keeping me busy.”

Baekhyun stands up and tucks his spent cock back on his pants, zipping his fly and straightening his shirt, which is now sporting a big smear of precum. Sehun stays as he is, too tired to move, too tired to think, and Baekhyun gets a clear view of his come trailing down his boyfriend’s entrance.

He can't make a mess on the car or someone might suspect it. The best solution, in his eyes, is simple: Baekhyun kneels down between Sehun’s still spread legs and lays his tongue flat against Sehun’s rim, licking it until he's shiny and clean.

“I'm good now!” Sehun exclaims, suddenly not so tired. “I’m awake!” He turns around and Baekhyun comes to face with a hardening cock. Sadly to Sehun, Baekhyun only presses a featherlight kiss at the tip before pulling Sehun’s underwear and pants up. He doesn’t fail to notice how Sehun looks at him like a sad puppy.

“I'm sorry, baby, but I really need to take the car back before someone notices that I kinda stole it.”

“So we can't keep it?” Sehun pouts again. Baekhyun wants to kiss him silly. “I really wanted to fuck inside it.”

Baekhyun laughs and rests his hand in the small of Sehun’s back, steering him towards the car. “You'll set to find another way to satisfy your authority kink because I, Byun Baekhyun, am a law-abiding man and I don't steal police cars to have sex in them. I'm an _enforcer_ of the law, and you will have to respect me _and_ the law, which means no stealing.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Sehun mutters.

And Baekhyun might be an enforcer of the law, yes, but he lets Sehun make the way back home sleeping at the backseat, without a seatbelt—which is kind of totally illegal. Because Baekhyun is a man of law but Sehun is not, and that's fine by them.

As long as no one is harmed—well, then _no one is harmed_ , right? No one is harmed and Sehun is happy and Baekhyun, as in love as he is, can't see how could this be a bad thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> any of u can, by divine right, kinkshame me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sekaix1ng)


End file.
